Había una vez
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Pietro quiere saber si John escribe sobre él.


_**Nota:** Este es el segundo día del reto del fanficker (ahí en la portada está la lista que seguiré. Pueden animarse t participar, si quieren): one-shot de tu pareja favorita._

 _En mi caso, no tengo una pareja preferida, pero esta me agrada mucho._

* * *

El cuarto en penumbras acobijaba dos cuerpos desnudos, en la intimidad casi inocente que sus risas desbordaban; si tan solo algo de inocencia quedara en sus portadores.

—¿Escribes sobre mi? —curioseó uno de ellos. La voz de Pietro tenía algo de niño en ella. Siempre la había tenido. El humor, la inocencia, pero el brillo travieso nunca faltaba.

—¿Qué? —replicó sin comprender bien. La pregunta era sencilla, claro que lo era. Lo que ocurría era que lo había atrapado desprevenido (el siempre rápido QuickSilver, tomándolo desprevenido, veloz y aprovechando un poco la ventaja del profundo amor que descolocaba a Pyro, aún incomprendido del sentimiento nuevo). Lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. El velocista descansaba su cabeza sobre un puño, elevado sobre el codo apoyado en la almohada.

—Recuerdo que siempre escribías sobre niñas lindas; escribías sobre Rogue —señaló—; me da curiosidad saber si escribes sobre mí, ahora.

—Sobre niñas _buenas_ —lo corrigió esquivo, recostado sobre su espalda, y la cabeza vuelta hacia su interlocutor. Ahora fue Pietro quien arrugó el entrecejo.

—Responde a la pregunta —le ordenó casi enfurruñado. _Impaciencia, impaciencia, picando bajo su piel_. Todo era demasiado lento para ese chico.

John suspiró, pareciendo rendirse. No existía una manera de ganarle cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago —respondió.

Entonces, algo pareció romperse. Fue rápido, como si la expresión de Pietro hubiera sido dibujada en un espejo que cayó hecho añicos. Sus ojos azules turbándose tristes, solo una fracción de segundo antes de que una sonrisa fingida intentara ocultar la reacción. La expresión no le era extraña a John, después de todo, ese siempre era Pietro: fingiendo ser el fuerte, a pesar de estar vuelto mierda. No importaba cuánto el castaño le pidiera que no lo hiciera; él quería estar allí para su novio cuando lo necesitara, no tenía por qué fingir entereza cuando necesitara desmoronarse.

—Oh, está bien —compuso Pietro, al rodar sobre su espalda para quedar mirando al techo.

—No entiendes —se apresuró a advertirle John. La velocidad de QuickSilver siempre era un problema, porque nunca se podía ir lo suficientemente rápido con él. Él viajaba a velocidad de la luz por recuerdos, pensamientos y razonamientos oscuros, antes de que se pudiera terminar de formular una maldita oración. Tenía un talento especial para malinterpretar las cosas.

—No te preocupes, Johnny —le aseguró, fingiendo serenidad, sin voltearse a verlo—. Yo entiendo.

—No, no lo haces —sostuvo firme, enfadado. Sentía el deseo de sacudirlo para que se detenga solo un segundo, sin saber qué tanto había herido a su Pietro en ese corto lapso de tiempo—. Yo _no puedo_ escribir sobre ti —recalcó bien las palabras, cuando se balanceó, de modo de poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el otro muchacho, no dejándole otra opción que la de sostenerle la mirada.

Los hermosos orbes azules tenían un destello de curiosidad y John sabía que había obtenido su oportunidad de explicarse. Tal vez Pietro se había detenido un momento.

—A veces escribo sobre chicos de ojos azules —confesó serio, posando una de las palmas de su mano en la mejilla de Pietro—. A veces escribo sobre algún muchacho bromista de sonrisa preciosa —continuó, haciendo descender la mano, para pasear la yema de su dedo índice en los labios ajenos—. O sobre un amante que disfruta de besar el lunar que su pareja lleva escondido debajo de la camiseta —ronroneó, haciendo que su mano fuera más al sur, acariciando el lunar que su novio tenía en el abdominal superior derecho.

El menor rió bajo, pareciendo recordar cómo John solía besarlo allí. Y ese gesto hizo que su pecho se sienta cálido de nuevo, gracias a la calma que la ausencia de la sombra triste le brindaba. QuickSilver nunca debía estar triste, le resultaba muy doloroso verlo en ese estado.

—Pero nunca escribo sobre ti —agregó—. Nunca, nunca, escribí sobre un Pietro Maximoff. Solo tomo trozos de ti, para volcarlos en mis hojas, porque mi talento nunca estará a la altura para tomarte y plasmarte así, tan maravillosamente como tú eres. —Sabía lo estúpidamente enamorado que sonaba. Sentía en el alma, cómo las palabras no expresaban el pesar de no poder plasmar esa belleza en papel. Que Pietro era mucho más importante que el aire que respiraba. Su novio era el motivo de mantenerse cuerdo. Y eso importaba; y mucho; porque bien podría volver todo cenizas, si saltara a la locura.

La sonrisa de Pietro se volvió enorme. Sostenía la mirada de John, cuando buscó, a tientas, la mano libre de su novio, para entrelazar sus dedos y acercar el dorso a sus labios, para depositar un beso.

—Entonces… —masculló juguetón— me gustaría inspirarte a alguna historia más —confesó antes de morderse el labio inferior un momento. Era increíblemente inocente en ese intento de seducción.

John no pudo evitar pensar que jamás podría hacer justicia a lo que Pietro era ante sus ojos, porque solo escribiría una seguidilla de ideas cursis y poco creíbles.

Existía la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera escribir algo sobre Pietro Maximoff. Pero allí; en ese cuarto, con su novio sonriendo solo para él, con ese par de ojos azules brillando; simplemente no le importaba.

—Había una vez… —susurró John en el oído de su novio— un muchacho de cabello plata… que le robó el corazón a un tonto pirómano…

Pietro rodeó los hombros del castaño con los brazos, apegando sus cuerpos.

—¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? —masculló cerrando los ojos como si así pudiera perderse en las sensaciones.

Pyro no pudo con su genio. Aunque quisiera ser romántico, aunque solo quisiera hacer feliz a su novio y aunque solo estuviera jugando, él no creaba historias bobas y mucho menos le mentía al velocista. Por eso fue sincero cuando replicó:

—No… pero gozaron de cada segundo juntos.

Eso era suficiente para ambos.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Pueden comentar o lo que quieran. Ya saben que lo agradezco, respondo y me da ánimo para seguir._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
